Spare Bedroom
by Shibarania
Summary: Yaoi; NaruSasu; Blanket Scenario; Uber fluff. Read at your own risk.


Ehehe! Road trips are long and boring. Thank goodness for laptops!  
  
  
Just so you know, in this story, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are 15. They're on a training mission, not a real one, a practice one. And they're in the desert. *Nods*  
  
** WARNING!**  
  
Extreme waffiness, **mild** OOCness, and cliché blanket scenario ahead! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!  
  
Naughty Naruto: Yay! Blanket scenario with my koi! Lemon? LEMON?!  
  
Author: No, not today, Nary.  
  
Naughty Naruto: Awww….  
  
Sassy Sasuke: Koi, you scare me sometimes.  
  
Naughty Naruto: I aim to please.  
  
  
** Spare Bedroom**  
  
  
It was smothering.  
  
It was smouldering.  
  
It was HOT!  
  
Naruto flopped down under what little shade he could find, which wasn't very much, fanning himself vigerously with his hand. It wasn't helping very much.  
  
"Phaw! When did it get so _hot_?!" He scowled to no one in particular. Another shadow, this one much more solid than the bare branches above him, fell over Naruto. Squinting, he looked up.  
  
"Get up, stupid. It's not _ that_ hot." Sasuke was lying through his teeth and he knew it. But he couldn't show weakness. Ninja have no weaknesses.  
  
"I never asked _you_, bastard!" Naruto hissed at his rival, attempting a glare through his squint.  
  
"Sasuke! Naruto! Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!" Kakashi's blunt voice lingered over to their ears.   
  
"Yeah, hurry up, Naruto!" Sakura called shrilly over, voice high with irritation. Then, her voice softened as she shouted again, "You might want to hurry, too, Sasuke-kun." She giggled in a very feminine way.  
  
Grunting, Naruto heaved himself up, and was about to send one last insult at Sasuke, when he noticed that the black-haired boy was already far ahead.  
  
Grumbling, he followed, giving Sasuke a good, hard scowl as he caught up with the rest of them. Said boy merely smirked in return, mouthing one word:  
  
_ Dobe._  
  
It took every ounce of willpower Naruto had not to duplicate himself and beat the living crap out of Sasuke right then and there. He resisted, though, knowing Kakashi would probably whack him over the head if he did. Naruto didn't like it when Kakashi whacked him over the head.  
  
Instead, he settled for sticking his tongue out at Sasuke, a rather childish gesture. The smirk still stayed glued to his face, though. With a huff, Naruto sped up a little so he was next to Kakashi, ignoring the nearly incoherent sniggers behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah yes, I do believe I have some room left." The innkeeper smiled kindly at Kakashi, before he disappeared, to make sure he indeed had room for the four ninja.  
  
On an ordinary mission, they would sleep outside. But Kakashi was a kind man, and let them stay at an inn whenever they had a practice mission. That, and, it got **really** cold at night in the desert.  
  
The innkeeper returned shortly, two keys at hand. He had a slightly apologetic look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I only have two rooms. They're both rather small, too."  
  
"That's alright. The boys can share one room, and Sakura and I can share the other."  
  
Sakura was quick to object. "B-But, sensei-"  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura. You can trust an older man like me not to try anything." he jabbed his thumb towards Sasuke and Naruto (who's faces were both blank and unbelieving from hearing they had to share a room). "It's the younger ones you have to worry about."  
  
"Oh, err….right." That really wasn't what Sakura had been objecting to. She had wanted to share a room with Sasuke.  
  
Nodding, Kakashi took the two keys from the innkeeper, put down some yen, and began to walk towards the rooms. It was then he noticed two of his party members weren't following.  
  
Before he could even ask, both Sasuke and Naruto whirled on him at once.  
  
"I absolutely _refuse_ to share a room with that dead-last moron, Kakashi!"  
"I _will not_ stay in a room with that up-tight ass-hole, sensei!"  
"Who are you calling an ass-hole, stupid?!"  
"Who are _ you_ calling stupid, bastard?!"  
"You little--"  
  
"Boys, boys!" Kakashi waved his arms franticly in the air, attempting to regain the peace. Once he had the pair's attention, his expression turned from desperate to stern.  
  
"If I say you share a room, _ you share a room._ Understand?" Both Sasuke and Naruto muttered "Yes, sensei", while staring at their feet, avoiding eye-contact with their irritated teacher.  
  
"Good. Come along, then."  
  
The two boys obliged, shuffling their way after their teacher, until they reached the room. Kakashi gave them a short 'goodnight' and entered his room. Sakura parted with a flutter of her lashes and a blush, along with, 'Good night, Sasuke-kun.' She didn't even bother to bid goodnight to Naruto.  
  
The two lingered awkwardly in the doorway. The air was thick with tension. Finally, Naruto broke the silence.  
  
"Well….?"  
  
"Well, what?" Sasuke snapped back at him. Naruto sighed, stepping into the room.  
  
"Look, I don't want to be here any more than you, but we have no choice. So, lets just make the best of it and--"  
  
"Whatever." Sasuke cut him off, storming moodily past Naruto. "I'm just going straight to bed."  
  
Naruto made a face at the back of the boy's head as he disappeared into the room. He was about to look around some more when a loud cry reached his ears.  
  
"**_ WHAAAT?!_**"  
  
Naruto dashed into the bedroom to see what was wrong.   
  
"What is it, Sasuke?!"  
  
Uchiha's face went from outraged shock to outraged and…embarrassed?  
  
"Er…it's…it's nothing." He mumbled quietly, dodging away from Naruto's confused look.  
  
"Jeez, Sasuke, you nearly gave me a heart-attack! Make sure next time you scream, there's a reason behind it!" Naruto said hotly, before glancing at the bed.  
  
Wait….  
  
….**The** bed?  
  
"Sasuke, there's only one bed." He said, in a tone that might induce that he thought Sasuke was hiding the other bed behind his back.  
  
"You think I didn't notice that?!" The gears were slowly turning in the kitsune's head.  
Loud cry.  
Meek Sasuke.  
One bed.  
Mad Sasuke.  
….One bed.  
  
"Y-You don't mean--" Naruto sputtered as he put two and two together.  
  
"There is no way I am _ sleeping_ with you, Uzamaki!" Shivers went up and down Sasuke's back as he thought,  
  
_ Sleeping with Uzamaki._  
  
"You get the couch." Sasuke added in a mutter. Naruto had no time to argue because, in a heartbeat, Sasuke had already stripped his shirt off and buried himself into the bed, pillow over head and all.  
  
_ Breathe, Naruto…breathe…_ Naruto's fists clenched and unclenched as he struggled to remain calm. After a few more moments of mental chanting, he left the room.  
  
Upon reaching the couch, he tore off his orange jumpsuit, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, and flopped down in a huff. A few minutes later he got up in search of some spare blankets. He did not find any.  
  
Lying back down on the couch, he attempted sleep.  
  
And it got cold.  
  
Naruto was only wearing his black tank and his boxers. Shivering, he groped for his jumpsuit, planning on putting it back on, only to find that he….couldn't find it.  
  
"Dammit.…where did I put it?" He growled, before getting up and looking around. After five full minutes of fruitless searching, he gave up and curled up in a tight ball on the couch, attempting sleep for the second time.  
  
His own body heat did help a little, but not much. He tossed and he turned and he growled and he grunted, but the elusive sleep never came.  
  
Disdainfully, he realized he only had one more option left.  
  
Naruto tip-toed his way into the bedroom, kneeling by the bed. He prodded at Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke…Sasuke, wake up!" Naruto commanded. Sasuke grunted groggily.  
  
"What is it?" his voice was muffled by the pillow still covering his head.  
  
Breathing deeply, Naruto responded, "Can I sleep with you?" He felt his cheeks heat, and he wondered vaguely why.  
  
"Sure." Came the groggy reply. Sasuke wasn't really awake, and he wanted to go back to sleep, so he didn't really listen to what the question was. However, as the bed sunk as a new weight was placed on it, his head shot up.  
  
"What are you _ doing?!_"  
  
Naruto gulped, and sat down where he was (which was at the foot of the bed).   
  
"Well, it got really cold, and, uh, I couldn't find any spare blankets and, urm…" He trailed off, face violently red.   
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto a moment, before looking away. "Fine. Just be quiet."   
  
Naruto looked up, shocked, but Sasuke had already buried his head in the pillow, so all he could see was the back of his head.   
  
Quickly, Naruto crawled over next to the other, meekly pulling the covers back and sliding underneath. He was really starting to hate the constant heat in his face.  
  
The kistsune snuggled deeper into the bed, his knee brushing the other's own knee. Both Naruto and Sasuke stiffened.   
  
"Sorry." Naruto apologized quickly, before lying stiffly down.   
  
As his mind drifted, Sasuke noticed that the blond-haired boy radiated a very comfortable heat. He felt the sudden urge to snuggle against him. And, for some reason, the thought didn't exactly repulse him. His breath quickened.  
  
Naruto noticed that the steady rise-and-fall of Sasuke's back had suddenly gotten a little faster. And, to Sasuke's disapproval, Naruto poked him.   
  
"You're going to suffocate yourself, stupid."   
  
Sasuke growled in a very primitive way in response, lifting his head and looking upwards to retort. Suddenly, his face burned a brilliant red.   
  
Naruto's face was mere _inches_ from his own.   
  
The two locked gazes a moment, before they looked away simeontaniously.   
  
Sasuke did, however, turn his face to the side instead of pressing it into the pillow, this time.   
  
Both youths lied there for what seemed like eons. They could both tell by the other's breathing that neither were asleep, yet.   
  
"Naruto, why do you like Sakura?"   
  
Naruto was beyond shocked when Sasuke broke the silence. Sasuke _himself_ wasn't quite sure when he did it.   
  
"Well I…uh…because she's pretty, I guess." Naruto commented unsurely.   
  
"Is that it?" A wave of jealousy swept through Sasuke. And that really freaked him out.  
  
"Um…yeah. I guess so." Blond brows knitted together. "Why?"   
  
He shrugged. "Just wondering."   
  
"That's not a good answer." Naruto said darkly. When Sasuke didn't respond, he gave the black-haired teen a poke in the ribs.   
  
Sasuke flinched. "Stop it." His voice held a slight quiver.   
  
A slow, mischeivious grin spread over Naruto's face. He repeated the action, earning another flinch from Sasuke.   
  
"I _said_, stop it." He demanded hotly.   
  
"I hear ya." Naruto replied, poking Sasuke some more. His willpower failed him and Sasuke let out a small giggle.   
  
"Well, looky here, Sasuke's _ticklish_!" The blond's voice held a great deal of amusement.   
  
"Am not!" Uchiha objected.   
  
"Dare to prove me wrong?" Naruto purred, running a feather-light touch along Sasuke's bare side.   
  
Before Sasuke could 'prove him wrong', Naruto had flipped him over and plopped right down on his hips, running his fingers swiftly along Sasuke's sides.   
  
"S-S-Stop it!" Sasuke gasped out between laughs. But the kistune had no mercy, and he continued with his assault.   
  
The victim squirmed and writhed and kicked and laughed until tears poured from his eyes. Sasuke had never laughed this hard in his _life_.  
  
Finally, when it seemed all hope was lost, Sasuke shoved Naruto off of him with a burst of energy. Unfourtunately, since the blond was still clinging to his sides, when he fell off the bed, he dragged Uchiha with him.   
  
While Sasuke gasped for breath, Naruto rubbed his head.   
  
"Geeze, next time just scream at me or someth-" he got abruptly cut off as he realized just how close the two of them were.   
  
Sasuke blinked away the tears of mirth so his vision cleared, only to find himself gazing into seemingly bottomless twin pools of aqua. Blinking again, he noticed just _ who_ those orbs belonged to.   
  
He leapt away from Naruto like a scalded cat. "S-Sorry." He murmured, averting his gaze.   
  
Uzamaki found that his legs were a tad wobbly as he stood. He opened his mouth to reply, but that was when his legs gave out.   
  
With a yelp, he began to topple over, groping wildly for something so as not to fall.   
  
That something just so happened to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha.   
  
They both fell onto the bed, Naruto on top of Sasuke.   
  
For the second time in less than thirty seconds, Sasuke found himself staring into the twin jewels also known as Naruto's eyes.   
  
"Ah! Sorry! Sorry, Sasuke! I didn't mean to, it was an accede-"  
  
And then, for the second time in less than thirty seconds Naruto was cut off.   
  
Sasuke had propped up on his elbows, seeing as Naruto was on top of him, and pressed his lips against the kistsune's.   
  
The kiss, if you even want to call it that, was short and clumsy. His own nose had crushed against the other's briefly before Uchiha had tilted his head. It lasted no more than a few seconds.   
  
His own eyes were as wide as Naruto's as he pulled away. Naruto blinked slowly, cheeks burning.   
  
"Wha….what was…."  
  
"Something to make you shut up…." Sasuke muttered, blushing.   
  
Lips met lips a second time, only this time, it was Naruto who had 'kissed' Sasuke.   
  
This time it lasted a _little_ longer.   
  
"….Then….then why did I just do it?" Uzamaki asked dreamily, after pulling away. He was a little more breathless than he should have been for such a small kiss.   
  
"I…I don't know." Sasuke admitted.   
  
Then, for a third time, their lips met, only this time they had _both_ leaned forward.   
  
It was hesitant and meek at first, until Naruto shifted his lips slightly. Sasuke responded, moving his lips against the other's, as well.   
  
Coyly, Uchiha brought a hand up to toy with the other's hair. It was surprisingly soft, reminding him of silk. Naruto let out a sigh as Sasuke combed his hand gently through his hair.   
  
They both pulled away after a while, but Sasuke's hands remained in the kistune's hair. A mix of lust and confusion was relivant in both pairs of eyes. Naruto spoke up.   
  
"Is this…right?" He whispered, breath fluttering over Sasuke's face.   
  
"I don't know." The other admitted again.   
  
"Does it feel right?" A wide-spread blush was spreading slowly over Uzamaki's face.  
  
Hesitantly, Sasuke nodded. "Yes."   
  
"Then….then maybe it _is_ right." The blond announced, before ducking his head again and gluing his mouth to the other's.   
  
Sasuke, though he didn't want to admit it, was becoming addicted to Naruto's kisses. He nearly jumped out of his flesh when the tip of something wet and warm brushed his lower lip. Only when it happened again did he realize it was the kitsune's tongue.   
  
Some instinct deep inside him told Naruto what to do. Hesitantly, he rean his tongue briefly over Sasuke's bottom lip. When he wasn't pushed away, Uzamaki got a little bolder and began gently sucking the other's lower lip.   
  
Sasuke gasped lightly, before moaning quietly. The feel of Naruto nipping, licking, and kneading his lip was utter bliss.   
  
He let out a whimper of protest when the blond pulled away, only to gasp as Uzamaki's tongue moistened his upper lip, as well, asking silently for permission. Sasuke parted his lips, groaning as Naruto's tongue delved into his mouth.   
  
Uchiha had long realized that he was _not_ the one in control here. Even if he was stronger, smarter, and bigger than Naruto, the blond could make his knees weak, make his face flush, and make his stomach flutter. But he still wouldn't give in so easily.   
  
Following the other's example, his own tongue invaded the kitsune's mouth. It made his stomach twist with delight when he heard Naruto give a low, husky moan. His mouth tasted like moist, sweet honey to Sasuke.   
  
Each one was battling for dominance. When Naruto's hands ghosted across the black-haired teen's exposed flesh, Sasuke shuddered and fell limp briefly. But, in that 'brief' moment, Naruto had pushed the other's tongue away, gaining control.   
  
They both pulled away, breathing heavily. Sasuke's face was flushed, as was Naruto's. The break was short lived, however, as Naruto ducked his head to suckle and nip at the tender flesh of Sasuke's neck.  
  
"Oh, shit." Sasuke grunted. Naruto immedeatly pulled away, afraid he had hurt Sasuke.   
  
"I didn't mean it like that….it just felt so great I…" Sasuke said quickly, blushing. Deciding against any further speaking, he pressed the kistune's head back into his neck.   
  
Naruto complied, continuing where he had left off. After a few more minutes of torture, Sasuke got a wicked idea.  
  
He began to gently massage Naruto's shoulders, pressing the tension away. Naruto melted at the touch, but blinked as he felt Sasuke squirming underneath him.  
  
Before he could even look down, he felt the flick of a tongue and the tug of teeth at the base of his neck. He gave a throaty moan. Naruto's neck was very sensitive.   
  
Sasuke continued his ministrations, until he heard Naruto slowly say his name questioningly.   
  
"Mmm?" He responded, face still pressed in the crook of the blond's neck.   
  
"Sasuke I…I think….I think I….love you." Came the breathless statement.   
  
Uchiha lifted his head to stare into the other's eyes. The twin orbs help nothing but confusion and pure, utter love.   
  
He smiled, not smirked, _smiled_ softly, before whispering. "I think I love you, too, Naruto."   
  
The kitsune grinned before getting up off of Sasuke. The boy whimpered at the loss, but soon he found himself being dragged up on the bed.   
  
"We'd best go to sleep." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around the other and snuggling up against him.   
  
To be honest, neither of them were quite _ready_ to go beyond the waistline, even if they were both quite aroused.  
  
Sasuke didn't reply, he only ran his tongue across the contours of the kitsune's lobe. Naruto gasped and sighed, before saying mock-sternly, "Don't start that again!"   
  
Sasuke sniggered softly before laying his head down against the blond's shoulder.   
  
"'Night, dobe."   
  
"Night, bastard."   
  
~*~  
  
Sasuke was roughly jolted awake by the sound of someone banging on the door. Shortly after, a voice joined the banging.  
  
"Naruto! Sasuke! Wake up!"   
  
Naruto, who had awoken to the shout, wasn't quite sure what was going on. Sasuke, however, knew it in an instant.   
  
"Get on the floor!" He hissed at Naruto. The blond blinked, before his eyes widened in horror and he dived off the bed, curling up in a right ball next to the bed.   
  
And not a moment too soon, either.   
  
Kakashi, acompinied by Sakura, entered the room. Glacing down at Naruto, who was curled in an unnatural ball, eyes squeezed shut rather tightly, then glancing at Sasuke, who's face was pressed into the pillow, and was unusually tense.   
  
Uchiha shifted, lifting his head and yawning, acting as if he'd just woken up. Naruto did the same, rolling over.   
  
Kakashi gave the two of them a look that practically screamed, 'bad acting.', but said nothing. The two boys blushed.   
  
"Well, come on, then, we have things to do." He said calmly, leaving the room.   
  
Niether of the boys spoke as the dressed. When they reached the door to the hallway, Naruto made his move.   
  
He pressed his lips briefly to Sasuke's cheek, before dashing out of the room after Kakashi.   
  
Blinking, Sasuke lifted his hand to touch the moist spot on his face, before smiling and exiting the room, as well.   
  
_ Love you, kitsune._  
  
  
  
END 


End file.
